


Nights Are for Sharing

by okapi



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dub-con for Sleep Sex, Dwarves, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nursing Kink, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White/Seven Dwarves PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Are for Sharing

It all began one evening, after supper, though Snow White had had inklings of it earlier: furtive glances in the morning as she bent to kiss them each good-bye on the forehead, the sensation of eyes on her as she took her bath in the nearby stream.

But it didn’t actually begin until Happy asked for a bedtime story. She nodded her assent, and a heavy, dust-covered collection of fairy tales was produced. The seven dwarves piled into Snow White’s bed. Happy nudged his way to under Snow White’s arm and rested his head on the left side of her chest, above her beating heart.

“Once upon a time,” she began, “in a land far away…” The seven listened with rapt attention. Then Happy pressed his lips to Snow White’s skin. She looked down and smiled at him, pausing the story to stroke his head affectionately. Then he bent his head and burrowed his nose just beneath the neckline of Snow White’s tunic. And kissed her again.

“Oh!” said Snow White. She pushed one side of the tunic down. Happy’s eyes lit, and he covered the dark nipple with his mouth. His sucking sent a delicious wave of pleasure through Snow White. She turned her head to see six sets of eyes eagerly watching. She pulled the other side of the tunic down and cupped her breast in invitation. Sneezy quickly latched onto the right bud. Snow White caressed the back of their heads and held them close, revelling in the heady sensations their hungry mouths produced. She threw her head back against the wall, leaned back into the pillows, closed her eyes and groaned.

Then the book was shut and placed on the floor and the bedding pulled down. And then three sets of hands were parting Snow White’s skirt and removing her panties. And then three new mouths were on her: one teasing her clit, one exploring her dampening cunt, and one—when she rolled slightly on one hip—tasting her rim.

“Oh, oh, oh! My little darlings!” she cooed. She opened her eyes and saw Doc and Bashful at the foot of the bed. She beckoned to them. “Come here, little one,” she said to Bashful, tapping her left shoulder. “And you here,” she said to Doc, patting the pillow on the right side of her head. They scampered to her.

“You like to watch, don’t you?” Bashful nodded and looked away, blushing. Snow White turned her head and saw Doc’s tented trousers. “Oh, I want your hard little prick!” Doc blushed, too, but he quickly yanked his trousers down and began thrusting his tiny member between Snow White’s lips. She sucked and sucked, in rhythm with the five mouths assaulting her, until the little dwarf came. Soon she joined him. The dwarves curled around Snow White, cocooning her with the small bodies, and there the eight remained until dawn.

The next day when the dwarves returned from the mine, they made short work of fashioning a new, much larger, bed for Snow White. She laughed and clapped when she saw it and thanked them each with a sweet forehead kiss.

And so the nightly ritual began.

Some nights, Snow White would read an entire tale and shut the book firmly and send the seven off to their own beds. After all, keeping house for seven dwarves was no easy task and sometimes she needed her sleep! But other nights, she would, after opening the book, unlace the neck of her tunic and offer her bare breasts for suckling.

And the pleasures of the night would commence.

Invariably, after her first orgasm, Snow White dozed. But just as invariably, her light slumber would be interrupted by whimpering and whining and one of her darlings inching toward the head of the bed, hard little prick in hand. Not fully wakening, she would suck until she felt the hot splashes in her mouth. Then she would lick her lips and hum contentedly. And suck another. And sometimes, even another. She adored the needy little noises they made as they waited their turn.

Sometimes, her own desire woke her, and she went in search of her favorite fruit. She would find Doc curled on his side, naked. Then she would tickle and tease his sleeping form until he flopped on his back, legs splayed. Then, as he snored, she would devour his sweet little sacs, gently holding them in her mouth, licking them, sucking them, kissing the base of his tiny shaft and even brushing his sweet little rim with her tongue until he came. Then she would clean him with her mouth and gently fold him back on his side, still snoring.

Of course, all this play would wake the two dwarves at her bosom and they would begin nursing anew. The unspoken rule in the cottage was that from dawn to dusk, they all went about their normal tasks, the dwarves off to the mine for the day and Snow White to her housework. But amidst the washing and scrubbing and sweeping, sometimes Snow White would long to set out a hearty mid-day meal for her little ones and then, after eating, lie down like a mother sow and watch them squirm and fight to suckle at her teats. Her only lament was that she had only two to offer them! On rare occasion when rough play rendered her nipples too sore for their affection, Snow White would push her breasts together, creating a tight cavity for them to sheath their little cocks, and they would rut until they came all over her neck and the underside of her chin. Sometimes their rutting turned competitive because if their sprays happened to reach Snow White’s lips, she made a lavish display of licking her mouth and moaning as if it were the most delectable nectar in the forest. And to her, it was.

They were each precious to her. Grumpy could find the sweet spot of her cunt the quickest of the brood, and when it was his turn between her legs, she grew wet in sheer anticipation of his hand and mouth. Happy would fall asleep across her bare tummy, but his head would migrate southward in his sleep and, without waking, he would make beautiful love to her clit, bathing it with long broad licks, then circling it the tip of his tongue until her whole body shuddered. And Dopey, well, Dopey wanted nothing more than bury himself in Snow White’s ass. More than once as she was ladling the morning porridge, Snow White had the urge to lift the back of her skirt, pull down her panties, and beg Dopey for just one, two, or ten, more licks of her rim. Bashful was, well, bashful until Snow White learned to shower him with obscene endearments. Once he was her filthy little whore, her dirty little slut, her horny little beast, he was spreading his cheeks and offering his rim for her tasting. She would slick her hand and stroke his hard little cock while she devoured his sweet ass.

Sometimes they were naughty dwarves, like the night they hid Snow White’s nightgown. She was very cross. She stood them in a line and smacked their bare bottoms with the flat side of her hairbrush. Then she leaned back on the headboard, legs open wide, knees bent. She gave them strict orders not to touch themselves or her, and they watched with desperate eyes as she fucked her cunt with the handle of the hairbrush. After coming, she tossed the hairbrush on the bed, and they pounced on it like a pack of puppies, licking the handle clean of her taste. One night, Grumpy and Sneezy almost came to blows over who would be tongue-fucking her cunt. She made them draw straws. Sneezy’s face fell in a pout until he saw her prepare Grumpy’s little ass with her fingers and then slick his own little prick with her hand. Then she laid back and watched with glee as Grumpy gobbled her cunt while Sneezy buggered his ass. All three came in quick succession.

After that, Snow White was sometimes woken to the sight of one dwarf stroking another one’s hard cock. They would both mewl like kittens for her attentions, and she would suck one while stroking the other. She liked to watch them bugger each other, too. She would run her hands all over their combined forms, flicking tender nipples, fingering sweet little assholes, feeding her fingers or nipples to greedy mouths. Happy was especially keen. Snow White had only to smooth her hand 'round his bare bottom, and he was offered his sweet little hole to a hard cock and his hard cock to Snow White’s mouth. Sometimes they formed chains, sometimes of buggering, sometimes of sucking. Snow White enjoyed being the engine—and the caboose! But more often than not, she was in the middle, being fucked by tiny cocks and bent forward, licking tiny holes.

Some nights there were games. Snow White would challenge them to cover her entire naked body in their come. Or lick her lips and say that she was so hungry that she wanted seven flavours of come in her tummy. She might say that she wanted to see how many tiny cocks fit in her mouth, in her cunt, in her ass. Or that she wanted to tell them apart, blindfolded, just by the taste of their perineum. She would have them watch her, toying with her nipples, rutting her wet cunt against a pillow, moaning and begging to be fucked, and the first—and last—to come got their night’s desire fulfilled.

Doc was her sweetheart. One night she woke to him gently smearing two of her fingers with slick. “Oh, my little darling! Do you need me?” He nodded shyly and turned his head away. She took him in her arms and poured more slick on her fingers. “Do you need me to finger your sweet little hole?” She circled his rim and then pushed her little finger inside him. She thrust easily, watching his sweet little face contort in ecstasy. “Oh my! You have a greedy little hole! You need more, don’t you? To fill this beautiful little hole!” He nodded and whimpered. Snow White inserted her index and middle finger and cradled his balls with the other hand. “Look at your beautiful cock, leaking and hard. Love sucking your sweet little balls.” She added a third finger; his hips bucked as he rode her hand. “One day, I’d love to put my whole hand in your ass. Would you like that, my darling? For me to fuck you with my fist? Oh, oh, come for me, come for me, and I’ll suck your sweet little balls until morning!”

He did, and she did.

The night owl hooted its disapproval from the open window sill, but Snow White did not care. She did not care if Prince Charming arrived on a brilliant steed. She was happy with her little darlings. The days, well, they were for work and toil, but the nights?

The nights were for sharing.


End file.
